


A Way of Ending the Day

by WineGum (ZombieGiraffes)



Series: Fated Stars [4]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGiraffes/pseuds/WineGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibson and Anon find an energy spring. Again from a prompt by ExpositionFairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way of Ending the Day

Gibson launches himself at the spring as soon as he's near enough to do so. He lies beside it on his stomach and cups his hands to raise up a handful of energy, and grins up at Anon.

“I've not seen one of these in cycles!” He says, clearly gleeful, as he sips from his cupped hands. He gives a little shiver as his circuits glow with a wave of light. He scoops up another handful and holds it out to Anon, who stares back at him blankly.

Gibson quirks an eyebrow at Anon's carefully blank face, and offers “It's an energy spring,” he dumps his handful of energy back into the spring and clambers up to his knees. He shrugs one shoulder at Anon “C'mere,” he says, mildly, without the mocking or sarcasm Anon is so used to.

With only slight hesitation, Anon comes over to crouch beside Gibson, frowning down at the rippling energy. Gibson bumps his shoulder against Anon's and grins, “It won't bite,”. 

Anon's raised eyebrow speaks volumes of skepticism.

Finally, Gibson sighs and leans forward to fill his cupped hands with energy again. He rocks back to his knees, and shuffles closer to Anon. Without waiting for Anon's reaction, he raises his cupped hands and presses them to Anon's lips. For a moment, Anon remains perfectly still, his lips firmly closed against the tips of Gibson's fingers. For all that it should be a completely ridiculous moment, Anon looks as perfectly composed as always, even as he parts his lips and drinks the energy from Gibson's cupped hands.

He swallows slowly, still staring at Gibson over his hands, then he raises his own hand to pull Gibson's away when he's drank his fill.

His circuits flutter brighter, then slowly swell too an almost blinding intensity. “Oh,” he says quietly.

Gibson smiles wide at Anon, and finishes the energy trapped between his hands.


End file.
